Atlantean
| romaji = Kaiō | trans = Sea Emperor | fr_name = Atlantide | de_name = atlantisch | it_name = Atlantico | ko_name = 해황 | ko_hanja= 海皇 | ko_romanized = Haehwang | ko_trans= Sea Emperor | pt_name = Atlante | es_name = Atlantis | zh_name = 海皇 | zh_pinyin=Hǎihuáng | zh_jyutping=Hoi2 wong4 | zh_trans= Sea Emperor | it_trans= Atlantic | sets = * Phantom Darkness * Return of the Duelist * Structure Deck: Roar of the Sea Emperor * Realm of the Sea Emperor Structure Deck * Astral Pack Two * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Astral Pack Three * Crossed Souls * LINK VRAINS Pack | anime = | manga = }} "Atlantean", known as "Sea Emperor" ( Kaiō) in Japan, is an archetype of WATER Sea Serpent monsters. They were first introduced in Phantom Darkness, with "Atlantean Pikeman". They later gained more members in Return of the Duelist, Realm of the Sea Emperor Structure Deck, which also introduced their first support card, "Atlantean Marksman", and Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy which introduced "Legendary Atlantean Tridon". Story In an attempt to conquer both sea and land of their region, the "Atlanteans", led by their Emperor, "Poseidra", began an attack on the tropical island of the "Fire Kings". However, they resisted the attacks, dragging the war to a standstill. As a way to win their battle, the "Atlanteans" sought the "Mermails", who had lost their home. Using the power of their sealed treasure, the Golden Ring that could control the weather, "Poseidra" once again began an attack against the "Fire Kings", but this time, using the military power of the "Mermails". Playing style The focus of this archetype is to swarm the field with Level 3 or lower WATER monsters with the effects of "Atlantean Marksman", "Deep Sea Diva" and "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" to later Tribute them for the summon of their ace monster, "Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon", or to Synchro Summon with "Deep Sea Diva" and "Genex Controller", preferably the "Ice Barrier" Synchro Monsters. Also, the effects of "Marksman", "Heavy Infantry" and "Atlantean Dragoons" trigger when they are sent to the Graveyard as a cost for a WATER monster's effect, so cards like "Abyss Soldier" and "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" would be good additions to the Deck. "Atlantean" effects also activate if they are detached from an Xyz Monster (the effect only requires the monster to be sent to the Graveyard, like "Dandylion"), so a great addition to this Deck are WATER Xyz Monsters, like "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Here is a list of WATER Xyz Monsters that can Trigger the effects of the "Atlantean" (note that all current "Atlantean" that share this effect are Level 2, 3 or 4. However, you can use cards like "Lemuria, the Forgotten City" for Xyz Summoning some of these higher Rank monsters): The Spell Card of this archetype, "Call of the Atlanteans", allows you to Summon 3 Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters from your Graveyard, but you can't Special Summon the turn it is activated, and there must be at least 3 acceptable monsters in your Graveyard. Since most of the effects of "Atlantean" activate when they are sent to the Graveyard, the latter shouldn't be so hard, but cards like "Skreech" can help you dump cards. "Call of the Atlanteans" is a Quick-Play Spell Card, you can activate it during your opponent's End Phase, so you can Special Summon normally in your turn, as long as it was set before. "Atlantean" Decks run cards that clean the field before attacking. "Genex Undine" can destroy any card your opponent controls by sending either "Marksman" or "Heavy Infantry" from you Deck to the Graveyard, while adding a "Genex Controller" (a Level 3 Tuner) to your hand. "Abyss Soldier" and "Abyss Warrior" can trigger the effect of the "Atlantean" monsters while returning a monster to the hand and a card in the Graveyard to the top or bottom of the Deck, respectively. The newest addition to the archetype, "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince", greatly increases the Deck's consistency. Like "Undine", "Neptabyss" can trigger the effects of "Atlantean" monsters from the Deck, and it can search any "Atlantean" card, including "Call of the Atlanteans". Although its effect can only be used once per turn, you can reuse it on your following turns by using the "Call of the Atlanteans" you searched. Additionally, it's second effect lets you Special Summon an "Atlantean" monster from your Graveyard, except another "Neptabyss", which allows you to recycle your monsters without needing cards like "Salvage" and "Mermail Abyssturge". This archetype also goes hand-in-hand with the "Mermail" archetype since most of the "Mermails" effects involve discarding a water monster as a cost which will in turn activate the "Atlantean's" effects. By using "Mermail Abysspike," "Mermail Abyssturge" and/or "Mermail Abyssmegalo" with the "Atlanteans" you will be able to activate their useful effects and the "Atlanteans" effects together. One of the great support cards for this Deck, "Deep Sea Diva", can Special Summon any low-Level "Atlantean" monster from your Deck. If you choose to summon "Marksman", every time you inflict battle damage to your opponent, you can Special Summon another "Atlantean" monster from your Deck, like "Atlantean Attack Squad" for a beatstick, while also having monsters for a Rank 3 Xyz monsters, or Synchro material for Level 4 Synchro Monsters or above. Also you can Special Summon "Heavy Infantry" with her effect which will allow you to normal summon an extra sea-serpent type monster like "Marksman", "Dragoons" or best of all another "Deep Sea Diva." There are many choices for Synchro Monsters. You can go for "Ally of Justice Catastor" ("Diva" + "Marksman" or "Assaultman"), "Gungnir" ("Diva" + "Armed Soldier" + "Marksman") and any other of your choice. The "Ice Barrier" Dragons discard cards to activate their effects, which clean the field by themselves. "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" can return any card on the field to the hand any number of times in your turn, so you can use its effect to return one "Atlantean" monster in your field, then discard it to return another one to the hand, and since it was discarded, its effect activates. Use "Atlantean" monsters in combination with "Koa'ki Meiru Ice". "Ice" will be a 1900 beater that allows you to destroy, multiple times during the same turn, a Special Summoned monster and a Set or face-up card depending on what "Atlantean" you pay for the cost with. To keep your "Ice" alive, you will need to have a "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" or a Continuous Spell Card in your hand. A recommended Continuous Spell Card could be "D.D. Trench" or "Water Hazard". A card that you can use with "Atlanteans" is "Raging Eria" due to her cost of tributing a WATER monster to activate her effect. You can tribute cards like "Marksman" or "Heavy Infantry" to Special Summon a WATER monster from your hand while destroying a card your opponent controls. You can also tribute "Dragoons" to Special Summon a WATER monster while adding a Sea Serpent monster from your Deck to your hand. "Raging Eria" can also help with summoning high level monsters easier like "Poseidra" or even "White Night Dragon", a powerful WATER monster. There is a loop you can do if you get "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" and "Gungnir" on the field with a "Diva" in your hand. Summon the Diva, Special Summon "Heavy Infantry" or "Marksman", bounce "Diva" and the "Atlantean", discard the "Atlantean" with "Gungnir", repeat next turn. This leaves you with "Dewloren" at 3000 ATK, and your opponent's field wiped by "Gungnir" and the discarded "Atlantean". Without the diva you can use "Surface" or "Call of the Atlanteans", Special Summon the monster(s) that fit your need, then bounce the monster(s) with "Dewloren", and discard it with "Gungnir". Through use of "A Legendary Ocean", it is possible to use the "Dragoons" effect to attack directly with it and any level 4 Sea Serpents. Through this, you can also allow "Marksman" to do battle damage unhindered by the opposing monsters, getting out "Attack Squad" and dealing another substantial blow to the opponents life points. Also, because of the lowered levels, all non-tribute "Atlantean" monsters are protected by "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord", allowing this to take place on multiple turns without worry of cards like "Mirror Force". Another great card for the Deck is "Cold Enchanter", which can be used for a massive damage card. Also since it's effect can be activated multiple times per turn, it works amazingly with "Snowdust Giant" an amazingly powerful Xyz monster for the Deck. You simply detach one material from "Snowdust Giant" and reveal the "Atlanteans" you are going to discard with "Cold Enchanter" then distribute the counters among the two monsters, you then discard the very "Atlanteans" you revealed for the effect of "Snowdust Giant" through the effect of "Cold Enchanter" to increase her attack largely and decrease your opponents attack massively. Official Decks From "Atlantean" & "Mermail" Deck recipes sample/Deck recipe PDF version (December 2012) From Deck recipe PDF version (February 2013) Atlantean OTK This OTK focuses on using "Mermail Abyssmegalo's" double attack ability to deal massive damage. What you need: * Hand: ** "Mermail Abyssmegalo" ** "Deep Sea Diva" ** 2 WATER Monsters ** 1 Level 3 Sea Serpent-Type Monster * Main Deck / Extra Deck: ** "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" ** "Abyss-scale of the Kraken" ** "Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon" How it Works: * Discard 2 WATER monsters to Special Summon "Abyssmegalo" with his effect (make sure you keep a Level 3 Sea Serpent in your hand). * Because you summoned "Abyssmegalo" using its own effect you can add "Abyss-scale of the Kraken" to your hand. Equip it to "Abyssmegalo". * Normal Summon "Deep Sea Diva", use her effect to Special Summon "Heavy Infantry" from your Deck in Attack Position. * Use "Heavy Infantry's" ability to Normal Summon the Level 3 Sea Serpent from your hand. * Synchro Summon "Gishilnodon" using "Deep Sea Diva" and the Level 3 Sea Serpent. * Tribute "Heavy Infantry" to allow "Abyssmegalo" to attack twice. This also activates "Gishilnodon's" effect and increases its attack to 3000, and "Heavy Infantry's" effect to destroy a face-up card your opponent controls. * Attack with both: 5600 ("Abyssmegalo" x2) + 3000 ("Gishilnodon") = 8600 Atlantean OTK (Simpler Version) What you will need: * Hand ** "Mermail Abyssmegalo" ** 2 WATER Monsters ** 1 "Deep Sea Diva" * Main Deck: ** "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" ** "Atlantean Attack Squad" or "Atlantean Dragoons" How to Pull it off: * Special Summon "Abyssmegalo" by discarding 2 WATER monsters. Search for any "Abyss-scale" if you want. * Normal Summon "Deep Sea Diva", and Special Summon "Marksman" with her effect. * Use "Abyssmegalo's" effect and Tribute "Diva", then attack using the "Marksman", and Special Summon an "Attack Squad" or "Dragoons" from your Deck. * Then, attack with "Abyssmegalo" for 4800 damage, and your other "Atlantean" for 2200 or 1800. Including the 1400 for "Marksman" you deal at least 8000 damage. Atlantean OTK ("Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince" Variant) What you will need: * Hand ** "Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince" ** 1 WATER Monster OR * Hand ** "Deep Sea Diva" ** 1 WATER Monster OR * Hand ** "One for One" ** 1 Generic Monster ** 1 WATER Monster AND * Main Deck ** "Atlantean Dragoons" ** 1 "Atlantean" Monster ** "Mermail Abyssmegalo" ** "Abyss-scale of the Mizuchi" How to Pull it off: * Summon "Neptabyss", either by Normal Summoning him, Summoning him with "Deep Sea Diva", or Using "One for One", and discarding the Generic Monster. * Use "Neptabyss"'s effect, sending "Atlantean Dragoons" from your Deck to the Graveyard to add 1 "Atlantean" monster from your Deck to your hand. * Use "Dragoons"'s effect to add "Mermail Abyssmegalo" from your Deck to your hand. * Special Summon "Abyssmegalo" by discarding the WATER monster you already had in your hand, and the "Atlantean" monster you added by the effect of "Neptabyss". (If either of these monsters are "Atlantean Heavy Infantry" or "Atlantean Marksman", you may use this opportunity to use their effects and destroy cards that your opponent controls.) * Use "Abyssmegalo"'s effect to add "Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi" from your Deck to your hand. * Equip "Abyssmegalo" with "Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi", increasing his ATK to 3200. * Use "Abyssmegalo"'s effect, Tributing "Neptabyss" to allow him to attack twice. * Use "Neptabyss"'s effect when he is tributed, which Special Summons "Dragoons" from the Graveyard. * Attack directly with "Abyssmegalo" twice, and "Dragoons" once, dealing 8200 Points of Damage (3200+3200+1800=8200). This OTK can be pulled off with somewhat more difficulty when "Dragoons" is in your hand, by using the effects of "Mermail Abyssteus", or "Mermail Abysspike" to discard him, adding "Abyssmegalo" to your hand. You still need only 1 WATER monster in your hand to do this, because "Abyssteus" and "Abysspike" both can add 1 "Mermail" monster from your Deck to your hand. You will, however, need some monster to Tribute to activate "Abyssmegalo"'s effect, such as "Abyssteus" or "Abysspike", as well as a monster to remain on field to inflict the final 1600 or more points of damage. You can use "Neptabyss" to Tribute for "Abyssmegalo" if you used "Abyssteus" to get rid of "Dragoons", as "Neptabyss" can still Special Summon "Dragoons" from the Graveyard, and then you will have "Abyssmegalo", who attacks twice and has 3200 ATK, "Abyssteus", who has 1700 ATK, and "Dragoons", who has 1800 ATK. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes